mgm_short_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of MGM short film television packages
This is the usual list of MGM short film TV packages: (1927 - 1969) The Little Rascals: For Pete's Sake contains 4 episodes: For Pete's Sake, Dog Heaven, Dogs is Dogs, & The Pooch. (1955) The Little Rascals includes 10 episodes: Teacher's Pet, School's Out, Readin and Writin, Spooky Hooky, For Pete's Sake, The Kid From Borneo, Dogs is Dogs, The Pooch, Dog Heaven, & Sprucin Up. (1955) The Little Rascals: The Complete Collection contains 80 original theatrical shorts including 3 original silent shorts. (1955) The Little Rascals: Volumes 1 & 2 by Hallmark contains 8 complete unedited episodes: Fly My Kite, Honky Donkey, Beginner's Luck, Reunion in Rhythm, Hook and Ladder, The First Round Up, Teacher's Beau, & Hearts Are Thumps. (1959) The Little Rascals Digitally Remastered: Collector's Edition 3 contains 10 complete unedited episodes: Bored of Education, When The Wind Blows, Shiver My Timbers, Choo Choo, Free Wheeling, Mike Fright, Washee Ironee, Fishy Tales, & Framing Youth. The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 12 contains 48 classic episodes of remastered and unedited. (1957) The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 13 - 21 contains the remaining Hal Roach talkies, 1 Hal Roach silent by MGM. (1957) The Adventures of Droopy contains the following cartoons: Dumb Hounded, Wags to Riches, The Shooting of Dan Mcgoo, Droopy's Good Deed, Drag A Long Droopy, The Chump Champ, & Deputy Droopy. (1971) Here Comes Droopy: Daredevil Droopy, Droopy's Double Trouble, Senor Droopy, Dixieland Droopy, Three Little Pups, & Droopy Leprechaun. (1977) Tex Avery's Screwball Classics: Volume 1 contains the following cartoons: Bad Luck Blackie, Little Tinker, Lucky Ducky, Magical Maestro, Swing Shift Cinderella, Symphony in Slang, The Cat That Hated People, & Who Killed Who? (1971) Tex Avery's Screwball Classics: Volume 2 contains the following cartoons: Big Heel Watha, Happy Go Nutty, Northwest Hounded Police, One Ham's Family, Red Hot Riding Hood, Slap Happy Lion, Ventriloquist Cat, & Wild and Woolfy. (1971) Tex Avery's Screwball Classics: Volume 3 contains the following cartoons: Batty Baseball, The Flea Circus, Hound Hunters, The House of Tomorrow, TV of Tomorrow, & The Screwy Truant. (1972) Tex Avery's Screwball Classics: Volume 4 contains the following cartoons: Blitz Wolf, TV of Tomorrow, Counterfeit Cat, Cuckoo Clock, What Price Fleadom, & What's Buzzin Buzzard? (1970) Cartoons For Big Kids contains the following cartoons: King Size Canary, The Great Piggy Bank Robbery, The Big Snooze, & Red Hot Riding Hood. (1971) The Compleat Tex Avery contains every single cartoon the cartoonist did for MGM. (1970) Tex Avery's Screwball Classics contains the cartoons from Volumes 1 & 2. (1971) All This and Tex Avery Too contains the cartoons: Blitz Wolf, Dumb Hounded, The Screwy Truant, King Size Canary, Screwball Squirrel, What Price Fleadom, Half Pint Pygmy, Little Rural Riding Hood, Doggone Tired, Wags to Riches, Counterfeit Cat, The Cuckoo Clock, The House of Tomorrow, Droopy's Double Trouble, & The Flea Circus. (1970) MGM Cartoon Christmas contains the following cartoons: Alias St. Nick, The Pups Christmas, Peace on Earth, & The Peachy Cobbler (1963) MGM Cartoon Magic contains the following cartoons: The Unwelcome Guest, The Captain's Christmas, Screwball Squirrel, The Lonesome Stranger, The Blue Danube, Little Rural Riding Hood, & King Size Canary (1966)